Always and Forever
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: She couldn't take someone else leaving her. It was bad enough when Edward left, now Jake? Leaving was her only decision if she wanted to keep what little heart she had left. Returning with one goal in mind...Starting over and finding her Always and Forever
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is something I have been working on. I know I still have other stories I need to finish but I promise I will be working on those.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story, it came to me in a dream one day, like all my other stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**So please R&R and I promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter.**_

It had been weeks since I last saw my best friend. My only true friend if I really thought about it and not seeing him was tearing me up inside, more than I was over losing Edward. Which is weird since I thought Edward was my forever, but here I was pacing my room thinking about everything I could have done to make my best friend hate me

We had ended up going to a movie with some of my friends from school, I thought he was rather enjoying his time, or at least I thought he was with all the laughing and joking around he was doing, but I guess my mind was playing tricks on me because after that he hasn't said one word to me. I don't know what I did to make him so mad at me, I mean I practically acted like his girlfriend the entire night. It was what he wanted, me with him, so I gave it to him, after all it was something I secretly wanted as well.

After Edward left and I started hanging out with Jacob and his two best friends, Embry and Quil, I knew that what I had with Edward wasn't real. It was something I wanted because he was something I could never truly have since he refused to change me. But then I looked back on the way I was with Jacob and everything was just perfect those two months he healed me.

I couldn't help but compare the two and I realized what Jacob and I had was true, not fake and controlling like when I was with Edward. After the movies I wanted to desperately tell him how I felt but he just disappeared on me and I haven't talked, or seen, him since them. It was as if he realized he could do better than me, so Angela brought me home and I cried myself to sleep. Felling sorry for myself once again, for I had fallen in love with someone who didn't want me; again.

I would call everyday, hoping he wanted to see me as badly as I needed to see him, and everyday Billy would tell em the same thing, "He'll call when he wants to talk." And then I would go up to my room and cry until I passed out from the exhaustion. Later in the day when I woke and I would see Charlie, I could tell he was hurting by me hurting and sometimes I would hear him on the phone, arguing with Billy. Then he'd hang up pissed and that would be the end of it. It always made me cry harder at night, knowing I was hurting Charlie.

It had been a week since Charlie last spoke to Billy and I knew their friendship was suffering big time because of me. This was the longest out of fourty years that they hadn't talked, and it was all my fault, if I could just get on with my life. I had to do something, I wouldn't let them throw away their brotherhood for a simple thing between me and Jake.

So here I was, being reckless as I sat in my truck outside the Black residence in La Push. Trying to find the courage to go in there and set everything right, I needed to do this for Charlie and for Billy. They both meant so much to me and to each other. Sighing one last time, I grabbed my keys and hopped out my truck, ready to make everything right, even if my heart broke in the end.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I told you..." Billy stared when he opened the truck, it started drizzling. What perfect weather to go with such a broken hearted day.

"I'm actually here to speak with you Billy. It doesn't matter anymore about Jake" I cut him off. Billy nodded and wheeled toward the living room, I could feel eyes on me the whole time but when I looked around I saw no one. "I need to make things right. You and my father can't throw away your friendship because me and Jake aren't talking. Call him up and ask him to go fishing or something,don't throw what you guys have. I know he misses you and I can guess by the circles under your eyes you miss him too."

"Bella, I do miss him, he's like a brother to me. But he's mad as hell right now, telling me to get Jake to talk to you or he's coming down here to do it himself. I don't know if we can ever get passed this."

"You guys can get passed anything, you guys are brothers in everything but in blood. Your my godfather for crying out loud. Billy I love you like a second father, and I refuse to sit by and just watch the two of you destroy something to precious because I can't control my stupid emotions. Now, if I can get Charlie to contact you first, will you please try to put this little thing behind you. You two need each other, like you both need to eat, drink, and breath." He didn't say anything for ten minutes. Just stared at something over my shoulder, I felt a huge urge to see what he was starring at but refused, knowing I would probably regret it. Then he looked me straight in the eyes and nodded, I sighed in relief. Charlie would have Billy to lean on when I left Forks. I had already talked to him about moving back with my mom, he wasn't to happy with the idea but agreed I needed a new scene. "Thank-you Billy, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I'll see what I can do about having Jake call you. I know you two are best friends and I don't want to see you guys lose that" That took me by surprise and I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Its ok Billy, I don't care if he calls anymore. Me and dad were talking and, I'm moving back with my mom. I don't know when I'll be back so it would be pointless for him to call, my flight leaves this afternoon. I just had to get you and dad back together, he'll need you. I cant keep living these lies and pretending everything is ok when I know its not. If Jake really cared about me the way he said he did, then things would be different now. Who knows I might have became his girl friend, just like it was always meant to be, but everything's different. Tell Jake," I paused to take a break, it was so hard saying his name. "Tell Jake that I'm so sorry for whatever I did and I hope one day when I decide to come back, that we could be friends again. Maybe we could even be best friends, who knows. I'm sorry for all the pestering for the last couple weeks Billy and tell him...tell him I said good-bye." I whispered before I walked out the house.

It was pouring out and when I looked at my watch, I realized I had been talking with Billy for almost an hour and soon I would be on a plane; leaving.

By the time I made it to my truck I was soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. I paused, banging my head against the door, I needed to see him one last time. But I knew if I did then I would never leave, maybe I could stay. Yea right, who was I kidding, I couldn't stay and not see him anymore.

I wouldn't need my truck when I left this place and I knew Charlie would just let it rot away in the garage. I couldn't let that happen since I was in love with the old red thing. Looking back at the house I saw Billy starring at me, trying to figure out what I would do next. I silently walked to him and handed him the keys, he looked like he was about to protest. I shook my head, feeling the tears tumble down my face. This was so much more then when Edward left and it hurt so much deeper. I gave him one last hug, it was a final hug, not knowing when I would see this man again.

I wasn't just saying good-bye to my friends, I was saying good-bye to a chance at true happiness. There would never be anything or anyone else for me and I knew that when I was old, my house would be filled with cats, or maybe dogs. I turned around and ran home, this was truly my end and nothing would be my beginning. I could hear a painful howl in the near distance. And I cried even harder for the wolf who was hurting, somehow knowing it was for me.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know I still have other stories I need to finish but I promise I am working on those.**_

_**I thank everyone for the nice reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Still promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter so hurry up and Review! LOL**_

_Three years later_

_Forks_

What was I thinking? What was I doing? This was NOT part of my plan when I decided to leave my home town. Living with mom and then going FAR away to school was my plan. But do you think I stayed with that plan, no!

So here I was, sitting in Charlie's cruiser, going back to the town I left my heart in. I still couldn't believe I was back, I knew I would be one day, far in the future when I knew how to guard my heart better, but I just couldn't believe it was this soon.

But I was coming back for one simple reason, Charlie was getting re-married in a couple weeks and since I was going to be in the wedding, I needed to be here to help out. He was the only reason I would ever come back this early, I mean three years isn't long enough to forget him.

I sat beside the groom now and still couldn't believe how happy he looked, he was practically glowing. I was happy that he was finally getting his happy-ever after and I was kind of excited to be getting siblings. I always wanted a brother or sister and now I was getting both. Her name was Sue Clearwater and her two kids were Leah and Seth.

He didn't tell me much about her or the two kids, only said somethings, he wanted me to make my own decisions about them. I knew if he loved them then I was sure to at least like them. Glancing back out my side window, I noticed we were passing Forks and going straight for La Push. I glanced at him, silently asking what was going on. Begging him to tell me she didn't live on the Rez and begging him to tell me she didn't know the Blacks'.

"Bells, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Sue is Quileute and she's really good friends with Billy. Her husband, Harry, was our best friend and when he died Billy helped take care of Leah and Seth. So he's throwing the picnic at his house, since he also has the bigger yard."

"Dad, whose going to this thing, I thought you said it was just going to be us and them. You never said anything about anyone else. You should have told me this sooner so I at least had sometime to adjust to this news." I was thoroughly ticked off, I was not in the mood to see anyone from the reservation really, at least not this soon.

"Just the usual people and her kids' friends. That's about twenty people in total, maybe more or less. I didn't car who came, they all mean something to her and so that makes them something to me too!" He said with a sideways glance, showering me with a sly smile. The old fool lied to me so that I couldn't back out of the picnic, this was going to be such fun. (detect the sarcasm)

"Whatever." I said, continuing to stare out my window, boiling with rage inside. I knew Charlie was silently laughing beside me but I could not find it in me to laugh at all. Ever since I left three years ago, I couldn't find it in me to laugh about anything, I had lost everything I cared about and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

_Tell Jake," I paused to take a break, it was so hard saying his name. "Tell Jake that I'm so sorry for whatever I did and I hope one day when I decide to come back, that we could be friends again. Maybe __we could even be best friends, who knows. I'm sorry for all the pestering for the last couple weeks Billy and tell him...tell him I said good-bye." I whispered before I walked out the house._

Pulling up to the Black's residence brought me back to that day three years ago, It made me remember what I had to do in order not to hurt and be hurt anymore. The only difference between then and now is this time I wasn't a child. I sighed as I got out, hoping I wouldn't draw too much attention with what I was wearing.

"I still can't believe you wear stuff like that! What ever happened to my daughter that always wore jeans and a t-shirt?"

"She grew up." I smiled sadly and began walking toward the music and laughter flowing from the back of the house. I felt so out of place the moment I set foot in the back yard. Everyone was laughing and talking that I felt slightly jealous of all the love happening back here.

Everyone was also wearing a laid back attire, mostly consisting of Jeans and a t-shirt, some of the guys even went without a shirt and cut-off jeans. I couldn't help but stare at all the hot men back here, boy was I going to try my hardest not to touch one of them. I wonder if Jake looked the same way? (Don't even think of going there Bella, stay strong and fight)

An older woman, couple years younger than Charlie, headed for us and greeted him with a slight kiss on his lips. I blushed, as did they, and turned my heads to give them some sort of privacy. She murmured a "hello" then turned toward me, waiting for Charlie to make the introductions.

"Bella this is Sue, Sue this is my daughter Bella."

"It is so great to finally meet you, Charlie does nothing but talk about you."

"Same here." I said, liking her already. "I would love to stay and chat but I see some guys I know calling out to me. Maybe you could come over to dinner sometime, I've been told I make a killer lasagna."

I called back as I started walking away from her. Hoping my stilettos would sink into the dirt and get dirty, these were my favorite pair. Walking over to the large group of men, I couldn't believe were suppose to be boys, I noticed that all of them were glad to see me. Hugging each one I felt a little more at home here, especially when I hugged Billy in his chair.

"So good to have you back Bella, I can tell life around here just got a little more interesting." He laughed as he wheeled himself away.

"I'll say." A deep voice said from behind me. I didn't want to turn around, I was scared of seeing him again after all this time, especially how I had left. I think I needed more time before I saw him, let alone talked to him. "Bells?" God my name sounded like bliss on his lips, but I refused to turn around and see him. I didn't think I could take seeing him when my heart was just starting to mend itself.

The guys all looked at me and tried to get me to turn around, probably knowing what happened all those years ago. I wouldn't be surprised at the way gossip flowed around the Rez, with it being so small.

I shook my head and I could feel the tears roll down my face. I took off my heels and jogged past them, heading down to the beach, when I thought no one was looking, I ran the rest of the way.

Sitting on the beach I let the tears fall freely. Who was I trying to kid, I couldn't do this. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, I loved him even if it didn't matter anymore. I needed to either stay away from the Rez or I needed to go back home and finish my senior year of college there.

I turned my head away from the waves as he sat beside me, keeping the silence for a couple minutes. I knew it was him because I always knew when he came around. My body would warm up and I could help but be next to him, with him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, all I knew is that I would always be in love with this human being beside me.

"Bella...I'm so sorry for not calling. For not being there enough to remind you that you were still my best friend. I never meant to hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to happen."

"Don't apologize because nothing will make this ok. If you think it will then don't continue because it wont. I lost three years with you and with my dad, my friends, Billy; everyone. I thought I knew how badly I could hurt when someone I loved left me, but it wasn't until you stopped coming around that I finally felt how deep I could really hurt. You didn't just break my heart, you ripped my soul from my body, so excuse me if I'm not all that pleased at seeing you again." I said as the tears came harder, I still couldn't look at him.

I stood up and left him there, running home where I could wallow in my self pity. Was I ever going to be happy again or was I just simply destined to be alone forever?

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Still working on those other stories, I'm just experiencing a little writers block. I am also starting to look at Betas, so if you're interested then In-box me. I want to have at least 3 betas because I have a mix of different couples. I will let you know more if you in-box me.**_

_**I thank everyone for the nice reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Still promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter so hurry up and Review! I will also post who I chose for my beta in the next chapter.**_

I woke up the next day somewhat lighter. I think it had something to do with me telling Jake off and then crying the rest of the night. I wouldn't hurt Charlie by doing this again, he deserved better. He deserved a wife who loved him and a daughter that was happy with herself, even if she wasn't with the man she loved.

Looking around my room I knew I needed to get my own place. Alice had sent me a considerable amount of money. She said no one knew about it and that I could do whatever I pleased with it. She wanted me to get everything I ever wanted. Of course I fought with her over it but she eventually won by telling me how she loved me and it would make her a little happier knowing I was going to be well cared for, even if she wasn't here to do it personally.

So whenever I hit a few thousand, she would send me more, even going so far as to pay for my college as well. It was a very expansive place that made you study twice as hard so that you could do four years within the span of two, which is why I could tell people I was doing my senior year of college. I even started planning what I wanted to do next and I needed certain boys to help with it, first thing was to get them to at least listen to the idea.

I would search for places later, maybe I would buy a house for Charlie and Sue on the Rez and give it to them as a wedding present. If they didn't have a place available to sell or I thought wasn't good enough then I would just have to build them one.

Maybe I would buy myself a house, a big one. And get roommates, people I would love to hang with. It would have to be close to the Rez so I could be close to Charlie and Sue, maybe there was a place in the woods no one knew about. I knew that I couldn't buy the Cullen place, all those windows would just freak me out.

There was a knock on my door and I knew it couldn't be Charlie since I heard his cruiser leave a few minutes ago. Standing up I grabbed for my robe laying at the foot of my bed, I did not need anyone knowing I wore just boy shorts underwear and matching bra to bed. When the robe was on, I opened the door and the person standing there was not exactly who I wanted to see first thing in the morning.

Jacob Black was standing there looking sexy as hell. He was dressed in a fitted black wife beater and low slung black khakis. His shirt showed off every muscle and I just wanted to run my hands under it to make sure the eight pack I saw was real and not something the shirt could produce. God I wanted to love this man the right way but somehow I knew I would never be able too.

When he cleared his throat, I realized I was starring at him, eye fucking him to be exact. I mumbled a "sorry" and walked back to sit on my bed, trying not to have my robe slide up and reveal what was under it. I could feel his eyes boring into my head, but I refused to meet his eyes. I could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes, they always told me the truth and they always pulled me in.

"Charlie let me in, he said he'll be home around eight or so from work and that he'll call if he's going to come home late or early."

"What are you doing here Jake? I thought I made it clear yesterday that I didn't care anymore." I asked crossing my legs on my bed. That last part tasted like bile in my mouth. How could I have said that with a straight face when in my mind all I want to do is lick him. He stared at the skin that was exposed and I could have sworn I saw him blush a little. He looked away from me, looking at the pictures, hanging on my wall.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us at the beach then come out with us tonight. Since its Friday and no one has to work or have school tomorrow then we're all heading down to the Lil' Red tonight for a little dancing and drinks."

"First off I have things I need to get done today, second aren't you guys a little young to be drinking, and lastly I have to get up really early tomorrow to run more errands. So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline the invitation." I said getting up and walking over to my bag that was on the floor.

Bending over I grabbed the first pair of clothing and underwear I found. Which just so happened to be my leather outfit, which sucked since my bike wouldn't be here until Monday. So grabbing the next thing was going to have to do.

Turning back around, I noticed Jake had his hands in front of his pants and there was a light tint of pink covering his whole face. He was looking everywhere but at me and I tried to hide my smile since I knew just what was wrong with him. Maybe somethings can change and grow. (no pun intended)

"Would you like some help with your errands today? Maybe if I help you get them all done then would you think about going out with us tonight, if you want you can leave early."

"Jake..."

"Look Bells, I know what I did to you was wrong and I will always try to make up for it. I'm starting by getting to know you again and going from there. All I'm asking for is a second chance or maybe a first chance at being your boyfriend. Bella if you had told me how you felt I wouldn't have ignored you..."

"How I felt? I wanted to tell you the same day I finally realized how I felt. But you left home early and then I never heard from you again! What was I suppose to think? All I knew was that the pain was worse than when Edward left and I was not going to sit around and die a little more with each hour I didn't hear from you." I half yelled at him, still looking at the pile of clothes in my hand.

I didn't want to admit any of this to him, but in some ways I needed him to hurt as badly as I was. I didn't care how I did it, I just knew that he needed to know everything I went through.

"Please let me try and make it up to you. I want a chance to show you how much you mean to me. God Damn it, will you please look me in the face!" He yelled spinning me around with his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the heat between us, it was like an electric current passing from point A to point B.

I shook from how his voice held an authority to it, it was like I didn't have a choice in what I did, I just knew I had to obey him. And obey is exactly what I did.

As soon as my eyes hit his, something happened. I could say it was love but it was something much more that happened, a current passed between us that spoke of a future filled with love and joy, a family and a never ending friendship. It was like Jake and I were sharing something meant for only us, it was so special to me even if I didn't know what it was yet.

Jake took a couple steps back and looked at me with amazement then started cursing himself for being so stupid. I could feel the tears in my eyes, he didn't want me, even though we just shared something magical. I walked up to him and pushed him out my room as the tears cascaded down my cheeks like a never ending waterfall.

His face looked pained and he tried to say something but I slammed the door in his face and sat in front of it so that he couldn't get in. And for the next hour or so, I sat there crying as he pounded away at my door.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me. I will let you know more if you in-box me.**_

_**I can't believe about all the nice reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Still promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter so hurry up and Review! Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

When I finished wallowing in my self pity, I stood up and got myself dressed. I would not let this man, whom I still loved, hurt me another time.

I could still hear him pounding on my door and I didn't know how to get rid of him. I knew after this morning, he would want to stay with me, try to apologize; again. I looked in my mirror and started to apply my make-up. What girl didn't love all the basics; eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush, and lipstick. Of course since I already had naturally blushed cheeks I could always skip that step and get done ten minutes faster.

I couldn't put on my lipstick just yet, Jake was still outside and if I wanted any hope of brushing my teeth I was going to have to face him. So going over to my door and yanking it open, I put up two fingers, shushing him.

"First off, you cannot say a word about this morning until Sunday. I want to enjoy my first weekend in hell, I really don't care about the rest. Probably too busy with things to even really dwell on it. Second off, I will go tonight and I am going to get drunk and no one is going to stop me. Third, I want to put the past in the past and try to start over. You were my best friend and I think that deserves another chance. And lastly, I will be having favors to ask of you and the guys at a later date, I need to know that you guys will help and that you wont ask any questions. Are we clear?"

"Yes." He simply whispered as he eyed me up and down. I don't think I will ever get tired of the blush that swallowed Jake's face. It was something I was not aware of and it was something I liked very much.

"OK. Now I am going to go brush my teeth, put on my lip stick, then I will meet you down in the living room." I said as I brushed past him, feeling the heat between us as my shoulder brushed his arm.

Walking down stairs I could hear the TV on and I just had to smile, like father like son. I was smiling as I walked down the stairs, even smiling as Jake gave me a sideways glance.

I slipped on my furry, high heeled boots and grabbed my car keys. I had rented a black eclipse until I got my bike on Monday. We silently walked to my car and I decided I would take a break from driving and threw the keys at Jake.

"You're going to let me drive?" He sounded so excited. Like a child on Christmas morning. It made me let out a small giggle.

"Yes Jake, I am going to let you drive. Just don't crash, its a rental and even though I have insurance, I don't feel like making the long drive to get another one."

He thanked me and we got in the car. He turned it on then frowned, I was about to ask what was wrong when he turned the car off and looked at me but he beat me to it.

"I don't know where we're going."

"Oh. Well I wanted to see if there was a house for sale on the Reservation. I thought I would buy Charlie and Sue a house. It would be something they could call their own and I figured Sue would love being close to her family and friends. The only person Charlie has is me and I'm planning on getting my own place somewhere close to them."

"How do you have that kind of money? What did you do become a millionaire over night or something?"

"Something like that." I mumbled under my breath, almost missing the look Jake gave me as I turned to look out the window. "Anyway do you know of any places that would be good for Charlie and Sue?"

"I might. I'll figure it out and then I'll get back to you as soon as possible. What else did you need to do?"

"I want to go to a realtors and see about houses in the area, close to the reservation, that is for sale. Then I want to go to a dress shop and make an appointment for us girls to get our dresses done. I've got a friend back home that is a genius for wedding dresses and once I send him Sue's sizes and things she wants on her dress, he's going to work his magic and make her the dress of her dreams. Don't you dare tell anyone about that. Its a surprise."

"Scouts honor Bells."

"You were never a scout Jake, I think I would have remembered you in that hideous outfit. Anyway, I also want to go see about this little place for sale over near the highway. I want to start up a business, but first step is claim a place and get all the licenses in order. Step two is get a crew, which I will talk to you later about, if I get the place."

"What kind of business do you want to start up?" He asked pulling up to a small diner a couple blocks away from my house. "I haven't eaten so I'm just running inside to pick up the order I called in half hour ago."

"Its fine." I called after him. As I watched his fine ass walk away I noticed how easy it was to talk about him. But we weren't really talking about what we've been doing, more like what I want to do in the future no matter how far into it.

He came out minutes later with three bags of food. It was enough to feed a small army, I swear he bought out the whole place. Coming back in the car, I just stared at him as he stuffed a whole burrito into his mouth. The thing was huge too, it was probably triple the length of my hand and double the size of my fist. He just looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but crack up laughing as I saw the leftover stuck in his teeth.

I should have left it there but something told me to point it out so I did, and once again the blush rose up his neck and into his cheeks. He glanced at me then glanced back at the rode as we made our way onto the highway. He didn't smile at me once after that and it was sad to think Jake wouldn't smile again. His smiled just seemed to warm me up on the outside and on the inside, sending shivers down my spine.

I crossed my legs and prayed to god I didn't get turned on. I have never let a guy touch me, so even though I don't know personally what being turned on feels like, I've read enough books to know exactly what happens when it does happen. And lately, as I thought about certain things, or someone, I've starting getting warm down there. And now that I know what Jake looks like, I'm sure he will be starring in all of my fantasies tonight and every other night.

"So keep telling me what else you have to do today?" He said, stuffing another bite of the burrito in in mouth.

"After I find a house for Charlie and me, then do the appointment I don't have much else to do. But I would be so happy if I could do some shopping. I didn't bring much clothes with me and I need a couple things. But I was thinking I could take Sue and Leah with me, girl bonding time and all that."

"Couple things you should know. The girls don't really do shopping and they don't really get along. Ever since Sue decided to marry Charlie, Leah's been pretty distant. She feels like Charlie is going to replace her dad, Harry. And she really hates the idea of having an older sister, she's always wanted to be an only child. Anyway Leah's just really pissed off at most things, so don't expect to her to warm up to you or make the shopping trip a good one."

"Jake, you knew the old Bella, but you don't know the new Bella. I think I can handle a hormonal teenage girl that's pissed off at the world. Because you forget that was me at one point, and who knows, if you dig deep enough there still may be parts of her left." I said before hopping out the car and heading into the small building along the highway. Jake decided to stay in the car and I was grateful for that, because I didn't want him knowing my plan just yet.

After listening to the lady talk about the place, I knew I made the right choice in wanting to buy the place. The only problem was I wasn't the only person who wanted to buy it. I would have to make it worth her while in order to make this place mine.

A group of people walked up to her before I could. I stood close by to hear what they were saying, the two males had already placed their bid on the place while the girl stood back and told the owner what she wanted to do with the place.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow this place to be turned into a strip joint or any form of sexual establishment."

"But we could make so much money, all the joints are too far for many folks..." The girl, who had red hair and freckles tried to convince the owner about her great idea.

"I don't care. This place is my baby and I refuse to sell it to either of you." She said and one of the guys tugged on the arm of the girl and they left. The owner and the other guy chatted for a bit about common things before she smiled and walked over next to me by the punch bowl.

"I couldn't help but over hear, did she really want to turn the place into a strip club?"

"Yea can you believe it! Like I could ever let my baby be turned into that, let it be degraded from the catering business."

"I understand what you mean. My friend from home would rather die than ever sell his business to someone like that. No matter how much money it would bring it."

"I'm Nicole, Owner of the Red Lily catering business. You are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, future owner of Isa Bella. And I'm hoping that this will be the place to help me have that."

"Tell me, what exactly do you want to do to this place?"

"I want to expand the building more and create a tourist, lodging, and spa complex. Maybe add a couple stores and a mini food court. Might even start up my own catering business"

"And how do you plan on doing this. Your so young, you'll need lots of help and don't you still have to finish school?"

"Well I'm actually very rich, but nothing will ever replace working for me. I love doing it and I will continue to love doing it until my dieing breath. I already have friends who want to work for me, they are older than I am but that doesn't matter to them. I'm also going to talk to some people I know and see if they want a job and if I need anyone else, put up job signs. I only have one year to go and I'll be doing most of my classes online so that I could finish this place and finish getting my degree at the same time."

"You seem like you have this all planned out. Why do you want this so much?"

"About three years ago I left this place to go live with my mother and I realized it wasn't home for me. And as my father past this place, I took one look at it and I just knew that this was my home. All these images flashed through my mind like a movie and I knew just what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. So I'm willing to pay anything to have my dreams come true."

"That was something you know that? Out of all the people I have talked to in the last couple months about selling this place too, not one of them have made me want to sell it to them, until I met you. I like your attitude and I like what you want to do with this place. It sounds like your going to be helping a lot of people who need a job. I'll sell you the place for thirty grand, but you must do me a favor."

"Name it." I would do anything to get this place. And if doing one thing for her closed this deal then I would gladly do it, even if it was something extreme.

"Don't let this place turn to dust. If in the end your dream doesn't come true, make a new dream and involve this place."

"I promise."

"Great, come by anytime after twelve tomorrow so we can sign the papers and I can hand over the keys."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this I promise." And that was it, I would officially become the owner of this place tomorrow. I was one step closer in getting my life together, next step was become an independent woman.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me. **_

_**I can't believe about all the nice reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Still promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter so hurry up and Review! Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

"So now that I have the place, all I need to do is expand the place to how I envision it." I was so excited that I couldn't stay still, especially since I was still thinking of how I acted when I came out.

"_Jake I got it, I got it." I screamed as I ran toward the car. He got out just as I reached it, flying into his arms._

"_That's so great Bells, I'm glad" He said and I could tell he truly meant what he said. I pulled back a second, realizing my legs were still wrapped around his waist and his hands were firmly on my ass. I knew I was blushing but it just felt so right and being this close to him made me want to be so much closer._

"_Thanks Jake, I know you really mean it." I said looking into his eyes and once again I could feel this invisible connection to him. That electric current that was passing from my hands to the skin of his neck was making me tingle in places I didn't want to think about just yet._

"_Bells..." He didn't even finish what he was saying as he gently pressed his lips to mine. The feeling was incredible and I never wanted it to stop. I pressed myself closer to him, tugging his head to mine to deepen the kiss._

_The feeling was so perfect and I wanted to take it further. I felt his tongue against my teeth and I gladly gave him entrance. Soon we were fighting each other but I let him dominate me over the simple fact that he obviously knew what he was doing. I had to pull away for some air and soon his magical lips were working on my neck._

_My back hit the car door seconds later and someone moaned. My eyes popped open when I realized it was me., I pulled away sharply and hopped down. His hands were still on my waist and his eyes were still closed. We were both breathing heavy and I was reluctant to pull completely away, I could tell he felt the same way._

"_Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I whispered and turned my head from his, I couldn't face him._

"_Bells, that was...I can't describe it..."_

Everything after he said that didn't mean anything to me. I was kind of happy that he hadn't shared anything like that with anyone else. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time and neither could I and I didn't think I wanted to.

"I could talk to some of the guys and see if they'd help out."

"Thanks that would be a big help. Now off to the realtors, I need my own place. Its not that I don't want to be with Charlie, but I am twenty-one and I rather not be living with my parents still."

"I understand. If I could I would have my own place, but I don't have the money, even with all the hours I work. Plus Rachel isn't moving back for another couple months, so I have to stick around to help Billy"

"I understand, Billy is getting older and he'll need help. If your sister moves back then what?"

"Then I'll start looking for places of my own. I don't want to be twenty-three and living at home, after all what will the ladies think."

"Same old Jake. Anyway, what if Billy moved in with you but didn't exactly share the same house, then what?"

"Well that would be even better. When my sister moved in and when Rebecca visited, they would be able to stay with dad, keep out of my business, and I would be able to get to see them whenever I wanted. But we don't have that kind of money."

"What do you say if I told you I was actually thinking of building a couple houses. I was thinking of renting them out at a reasonable price. I know how hard it is to be able to afford your own place so I figured I could rent out apartments for a cheap price. Would you be interested in one of them?"

"What about Billy?"

"He'll have Sue and Charlie. Hes as as useless as you all make him out to be. He is still capable of doing plenty of things. Besides the places, wont be too far from Billy."

"Whats the catch to this?"

"I want all you guys to come work for me." There I said it and it was out in the open. Now it was all up to him to decide the next move and I prayed he'd choose the one best for him and Billy.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had time. My son has been teething for the past couple weeks and he has been such a handful. I end up so tired after everything I go through that I don't really get time to myself. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm just trying to get as many as I could uploaded. Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Still promise to update as soon as I get a response from the first person to read the chapter so hurry up and Review! Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

There were a couple of nice houses close to La Push that I liked. One of them really stood out against all the others. It was an old Victorian house that was set in front of the woods with a nice sized back yard. The yard was big enough to fit a large pool, a nice sized garden, and a reasonable sized guest house. **(A/N: I don't really know how to describe the house but I do have a picture of it, so if u send me your email, ill be sure to send it to you) **This house would be perfect for Charlie and Sue, since they had Seth and Leah. It was also the one closet to La Push, on the boarder of the Rez and Forks.

The next one I liked would be great for little old me. It wasn't too big but it was big enough where all my friends could come over and be comfortable. **(A/N: I also have a picture of this one, so if u send me your email, ill be sure to send it to you) **I liked this one more for me than I did for Charlie and Sue. Since the owners weren't home I would have to call the numbers that were on the For Sale sign out front.

Both houses were right outside La Push so it wouldn't take a long time for anyone of us to get to where we needed to be. I hoped the council on La Push would be okay with Sue living off the Rez.

"Those were some nice houses. Which one did you like most?" I asked Jake, trying to get him out of his bad mood.

After I had made the proposal to Jake he had gotten pissed at me and started saying how he didn't need me or anyone to help him, his friends, and especially his father. He kept going on and on how he should just stick to helping Charlie because no one needed anything from me. It pissed me the hell off and I had stormed away from his, trying to catch a ride from anyone.

Of course he came after me and kept trying to get me into the car. The whole time I didn't hear him apologize for the things he said. I started to walk home but eventually my feet were killing em from the heels I had on and so I reluctantly got in the car. He didn't talk or even look at me the whole ride to the real-estate office in Seattle.

So I was the one talking the whole time but I was really starting to get pissed at the fact that instead of simply telling me no he went all macho on me. I understood that a man needed to feel like he could take care of everyone and everything, but why couldn't he accept this little thing. If it made him feel better he could back me back little by little, its not like the houses cost so much.

"Doesn't matter what I think."

"Pull over NOW!" I said and of course the big oaf didn't listen. "I said pull over Jake now, before I throw myself out of the car." And still he did not believe me. No one ever did when I threatened to do something stupid, but after I did it no one dared go against me. "Have it your way." I whispered as I opened the door and threw myself out onto the highway, full of speeding cars.

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the nice review s that I got from the last chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say in the upcoming chapters.  
So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted, the internet has been icky the last couple days. I am SO happy with everyone's reactions to this story.**_

_**Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

"What the hell is your problem. You could have killed yourself!" I could hear Jake yelling at me as he ran toward me. I was still laying on the road, this time the cars were smart enough to go around us.

"Why do you care Jake. You never cared, so why now? Whats changed? You and I both know that if you cared for me then you wouldn't have walked away from me just like he did!" I slowly got up, pushing his hand away as he tried to help me up. I started walking toward the woods that lined the road and headed toward home. We weren't far, just a couple hours or so. "Why don't you just go back home and forget I ever came back."

I desperately needed a night out and I didn't care about anything at this moment but to go out and have fun. Maybe I would go to the club everyone was going to and have a good night. I will show Jake what he's missing and what he is going to miss when I have fun with other guys.

I could hear him following behind me, shouldn't he be with his car? He was going to be so pissed if it got stolen, and I will be laughing at his misfortune. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around ready to tell him go away, when I came face to face with Embry.

"How the hell did you get out here?"

"Bella, your not that far from la Push. Only about half mile or so. The beach is in that direction, if you listen real close you can hear the waves." He said as we began walking in the direction he had pointed in. I checked my watch and didn't realize I had been walking for about half hour.

Guess Jake didn't really care if he had left me wandering in the woods for half an hour alone. I could have been raped, or kidnapped, hell I could have been killed. I was so pissed off that I almost walked into a tree if it hadn't been for Embry's fast reflexes. I looked at him, daring him to laugh, but he didn't and so I hugged him.

We walked in silence, me being furious and Embry being patient with me. He walked me to the Black's house and would have gone in if I hadn't stopped him.

"Isn't there anywhere else you can take me. I don't feel like seeing the ass right now! Hell I'd even ask Paul to take me home over asking Jacob."

"Well I would but everyone is here, getting ready for the bonfire later. Jake said you were coming so this is where I was told to take you."

"I'm not in the mood for the bonfire but I am in the mood for going out clubbing later on. I want to go home and make sure Charlie has dinner for tonight. But mostly get ready for later and do some other things."

"OK if that's what you want. I'll go ask Paul if he can take you home, He's the only one here right now besides Jake that can drive and has a car." And with that he left me there, and with my luck it just so happened to start raining. I refused to go inside so I stayed there, getting soaked.

Paul came out and looked me over, apparently he liked what he saw and so did I. He was built like Jake, maybe a little smaller but built none the less. No shirt on made me see the eight pack he was sporting and I was surprised at the heat that filled my stomach. I looked at his face and saw a huge grin and then the heat flared in my face. I wasn't going to let this guy get the best of me so I gave him a smirk of my own. He looked away quickly and the skin of his neck got a little darker.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I followed him to his car. He opened the driver door and asked

"Like what you see?" And I knew he was surprised by my answer because he took a step back and started coughing. And his whole face was a nice shade of pink.

"Hell yea, maybe we could hang out sometime. Unless you have someone waiting for you back at the Blacks'" I got in the car after his reaction and couldn't help the smile that was on my face the whole ride home.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Lovin' the Reviews! Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to S.M. I just own the sick world I like to put them in. But all the facts I use belong to S.M because I wouldn't have come up with most of them if I hadn't read any of her books.**_

_**Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

My two hour nap seemed to do wonders on my body, I felt more awake and more alert than I had when I came home. I needed to relax and just have some fun, school starting on Monday was not what I wanted to do. But on the bight side I was going to have my bike, I couldn't wait for my baby boy.

My phone started playing "Bring Me to life" and I froze, that ringtone belonged to only one person and I hadn't talked to her in almost a year. I was almost afraid to pick it up but I knew if she was calling then she must have seen something that frightened her.

"Alice?" I made it seem like a question even though I already knew who it was.

"No its...its Edward." Voice like velvet and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I did have feeling for him still, but it wasn't like I would be able to find out since he swore he would never come back. "Alice had a vision and well I thought I would tell you the news. We're moving back to Forks, we'll be starting school with you on Monday."

My breath was frozen, I couldn't breath. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't, I just hung up and fell on my bed crying. Could my life get any worse, why did they have to come back, I was content with everything. I liked just the phone calls, I was not ready for them to come back and I was definitely not ready to spend the next year with them.

I wasn't going to think about this now, I was going to have fun and maybe get some action tonight whether it be with Paul or with Jake. One way or another I was going to have fun and no one was going to stop me.

Looking through my closet I noticed many outfits that would be great for tonight. If I wanted Paul, and Jake, to notice me then these outfits would do the trick.

I picked out my black mini skirt, with matching black and white corset. It was brand new, tags still attached, and I just loved the way it looked on me. The skirt flared out and if I bent at the wrong angle, everyone would get a good show of what I was wearing underneath, which happened to be black lace panties. There was no need to wear a bra with my corset, it was just uncomfortable when I tried it on the first time. My corset was black with white lace around the boobs and at the bottom. With white ties in the back that I would have to have someone help me with later on.

My Mary Jane Stilettos were already on my bed, calling to me. These heels were my absolute favorite, I wore them so many times that I had to go out and buy another pair. The made my legs look miles long and added 3 inches to my already 5 feet height. It would at least bring me to the guys' shoulders.

Walking around my house in only said panties and matching lace bra, for now, I could think of anything else I needed to do. I had already taken my bath, I desperately needed to get rid of the sweaty smell I got while walking in the woods. I already did my make-up, a smokey eye with red lipstick, I mean who doesn't like to be feisty once in a while? The red was the only real color I had on me tonight, everything else was matching. I even went and dyed my hair once my hair had dried after my shower.

When I was finished with my hair I blow dried it and then curled it in a natural looking way. It was so long now, flowing almost to my hips, I was going to cut it to my shoulders before Monday. It was on my to-do list of things to do this weekend I wanted to get done.

A car honked outside and I went to look out the living room window. Everyone was here, they were about an hour early. Why would they want to hang-out here, this place was so boring! Then I noticed the girls and what they were wearing, the boys must have been bothering them on what they were wearing for tonight. Well it was time to work my magic and show those boys what goddesses look like.

I waited for the knock and laughed at how soft it was. They must be shy or something, but I opened it and greeted them with a smile. All the boys' smiles drop and I forgot that I was still in my underwear, but I didn't care. The girls looked shocked as I stood aside to let them all in, I heard Paul whistle low and then the slap Jake gave him on the back of the head. This was indeed going to be a fun night.

"So what can I do for you guys?" I asked as I grabbed a sweater from the closet. I didn't realize whose it was until I felt it fall down to my knees, dad must have kept Jake's things still. I didn't care at this moment though, I just needed something to cover up with.

"Well, the guys here started laughing at what we were wearing. None of us really own anything club worthy and so we weren't going to go. But then Emily remembered what you wore the first day to La Push and we thought maybe you could lend us something to wear tonight?"

"Sure, but there is only one condition. You also let em do your make-up and hair." They agreed and so we went upstairs, and when I say we I mean Emily, Rachael, Leah, Jean (Seth's girlfriend), and myself. The guys stayed downstairs to watch T.V and probably talk about what the girls were going to wear and what I was currently wearing under the giant sweater.

I'm not usually conceited or anything but damn these girls looked good if I did say so myself. The boys will be eating out of their palms tonight and maybe eating out of something else as well.

"Oh my gosh...I can't remember a time I when looked even more beautiful or sexy. Thank you Bella so much, Quil will be eating his eyes out. **(A/N: thought I'd spice this story up. No Claire. Its Rachael and Quil, Paul's single.)"**

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can do something besides turn everyone's lives around." We all laughed and headed out the door. "Wait Jean are you sure you wouldn't want to wear a pair of heels? I just remembered I have a pair that's only an inch high, they were my starter heels."

"I'm sure. With my height I don't need to add any more inches, but thank you for the offer." I actually liked Jean, she was sweet and reminded me so much of Angela. The only difference was Jean wasn't afraid to speak her mind where Angela was a people pleaser like me. "i can't wait for the guys to see what we look like, someone be sure to take a picture of their face."

"All ready on it." Leah said as she laughed. I was really surprised Leah came and even more surprised when she asked for me to give her a make over too. I took the most time on her, hoping she'd like me when I was done. When I finished getting her ready she looked like she wanted to cry when she saw herself in my full length mirror. She turned to me and gave me the biggest smile yet then gave me a bone crushing hug, whispering 'thank-you' in my ear. "OK girls, ready to show these guys what they got!" Leah said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

We all agreed and one by one we walked out into the living room where the guys stopped talking and mouth dropped. They were just staring at the six of us like we had grown two heads. There eyes kept going over our bodies and I noticed a few of them had to move their hands in front of their jeans. We couldn't help but giggle at the thought that simple little us could do such a thing to giant men like them.

"You look...wow! I was going to wait until next week when I took you out for our anniversary but..." Quil got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet black box. He opened it to show an impressive diamond ring. "Rachael Black will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course I will baby!" She screamed as she jumped into his arms, we all had giant smiles on our faces and now we truly had something to celebrate tonight.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was ok for a first chapter! **_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Lovin' the Reviews! Reminder...I am looking at Betas, if you're interested then In-box me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Wishing I created Twilight but sadly I didn't, S.M did and I love her for it! I never would have come up with this story if she didn't.**_

_**Since no one has asked to be a beta, spots are still opened.**_

_**Sorry I am taking so long to update chapters, but I just started a job and my son is getting more teeth so I haven't had much time. It like he doesn't sleep and all he wants to do is cry. But I promise I'll try to update whenever I can!**_

I wasn't all too surprised when the guys got in easily. I figured they would since they looked like twenty-two year old's. I also wasn't surprised when we walked into a private room. I sat away from everyone who were already gathering around the bar, I smiled at that. I wanted to get some dancing done before I started to drink, I tended to get a little touchy when I drank.

I walked over to where Paul, Jake, and Embry were (the single guys) and I could see Jake's eye darken as he saw me approach. I laughed in my head, he must really think I did this for him, but I was a changed girl. I dressed like this because it made me feel beautiful and I never felt that way before. Even when Edward would tell me sweet things all the time, I just never felt that way when I was around them.

"Paul would you like to dance?" I whispered in his ear as I sat next to him, by sitting here I put myself between Jake and Paul. I could feel the glares Jake was giving me behind my back and for once I didn't care, all I cared about was myself and having a good time.

"Sure." He said as if it was nothing but I could see the small smile playing at the corner of his lips. I knew he wanted to dance with me as much as I wanted to dance with him. It was funny how I could be like this but still feel such a strong pull toward Jake. It was like I was cheating on him but it was ok for me to do it, like I had a choice but at the same time I knew it was the wrong one.

Whatever happened earlier when Jake looked into my eyes had my heart tattooing Jake's name on it and had me wanting to jump his bones every time I saw him. My mind would scream for me to walk in the other direction while my heart fought against the command. It reminded me of having an angel on one shoulder and the devil on another.

Paul grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and onto the floor. I head people following us so I knew we weren't the only ones going to dance. _Maybe Jake would see us and get jealous!_ Wow where did that thought come from, I was starting to go crazy, crazy for Jake. I needed to drink tonight and not worry about what happens when I do.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post thing and sorry its short but I'll try to make the next one longer.  
So what did you guys think?**_

_**So remember, R&R cause I really want to update another chapter...**_

_**Lots of Luv**_


End file.
